Someone For Me?
by FreedomM
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn-Leah POV: Leah's the only female wolf, and one of the only one's not to imprint. Is there someone out there for her? Or will she be sentenced to a lifetime of loneliness?
1. Chapter 1:Happy Birthday!

**All Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

Happy Birthday!

I glared balefully at my reflection as I yanked a hairbrush through my cropped hair. I pushed out a breath as I turned my head this way and that. I'd do. I was still frowning, the only reason I was going to this thing was under Jake's 'orders' – damn pack rules.

Finally ready I slipped out to meet my brother. Since the bloodsuckers…I mean the Cullen's along with Jake left Forks the place had almost gone back to normal, though they of course did return to visit Charlie and for Jake to visit his family and pack.

But it was Nessie's birthday today, and despite who and what her parents were I liked the kid. She'd grown on me, slowly, but grown on me all the same. She'd be seven years old today…but looked well into her teens and her mind power, wow much older; she'd grown up so quick all of us were amazed. She was one of the few reasons why I'd stayed in Washington at all.

"C'mon Leah!" Seth called from the porch.

"Hold onto your hat, we'll get there" I grumbled back, I knew he was anxious to visit the crypt. I picked up the present for Nessie that I'd left in the hall way. I shrugged down at it. What did you get a kid who had everything anyway? So I'd just made her a beaded bag, she was always admiring the one I'd made Emily.

We arrived at the bloodsuc...Cullen's in less time than it would have driving, the smell hit me as it always did and I resisted the urge to turn right around again. I clenched my jaw as I looked up at the porch. There they stood all except Nessie and Jake.

"They're finishing up out back" Edward said reading my thoughts, I merely nodded from my position by the trees.

"Hey Edward" Seth darted around me and headed up the porch to hug and shake hands with them all I fought the urge to wince, even after all these years I couldn't take it, only Nessie I could cope with. I knew it had been a bad idea to come, but Alpha's orders and all that.

"Leah!" I turned and there coming around the house was the birthday girl. Her red curls bouncing down her back, it was scary how much I thought of this girl as a friend, I didn't have many. Especially when I remembered I hated her very existence once.

"Happy Birthday" I murmured as Nessie hugged me. Jake pulled me into a hug too then half dragged me into the oversized crypt. The leeches had only arrived three days ago, three days earlier; during patrol this place had been empty now it looked as though they'd never left. Alice had yet again out done herself with the party decorations.

As I stood by an open window, down wind of the leech stench, I surreptitiously watched the interplay between, Jake, Bella and Edward; the interplay between them was always entertaining.

"Leah?" I turned and frowned. The flashy bloodsucker…oh what was her name? Rosabelle, Rosalynn…no Rosalie, that was it, Rosalie was stood a little way away, she barely acknowledged me usually, too busy sparring with Jacob, I just found her too superficial to bother with. What did she want? I was tense awaiting her next move.

"Yes?" I said curtly, taking in her wary gold eyes.

"Thank you for coming today, I know you're not comfortable being here, but Nessie is really happy" she smiled indulgently at her niece, who was laughing in a group that included Seth, Quil and Embry. I looked down at my bare feet, awkwardly.

"No problem." I mumbled.

"It's hard for me too you know…" Blondie said quietly, and I looked up at her. What on earth could be hard for her? She was beautiful, rich and had a well… thing of the male species in love with her. What did I have? A younger brother who loved leeches and a pack that barely spoke to me.

"What's hard?" I said my voice was low too, not that it would do any good, everyone could hear us anyway.

"Children Leah, I see the way you look at Nessie, I know that feeling too" I flinched at her words as though she'd yelled them, though her voice had remained low. Great, just like the bloodsucker she was, she would have to go for the jugular.

"What's it to you?" I said standing; I could feel my hands beginning to shake. Her gold eyes widened as she stood too.

"I don't mean to cause offense Leah, but I just wanted to say, if you needed to talk."

"Thanks but no thanks" I said harshly. Turning I headed out of the door, through the yard and into the trees. I undressed and phased, then I realized I'd forgotten about the party. Oh well I'd apologize to Nessie when she was in La Push next.

I ran quickly trying to push Rosalie's words out of my head. She'd hit a raw nerve. I was coming to terms with the fact that Sam and Emily were expecting, that nearly everyone in either pack had imprinted. Me? I was a freaky female wolf with no future to speak of and a past I didn't want to relive again.

_Leah?_

Jake's thoughts brought me up short. I skidded to a stop.

"What?" I asked him, he was running further into the forest.

_What happened? One minute you were there the next…_

"The flashy bloodsucker…hell it doesn't matter Jake, go back"

_Blondie? What did she say now?_

"Nothing of consequence" I thought. "Go back Jake; I'll come back later...maybe. Apologize to Ness for me?" I heard Jake sigh in his thoughts then he stopped and turned.

_Sure thing Le__ah, take care okay?_

Then he was gone and I was left alone again. I ran clear past La Push and home. Where I managed to phase close enough to dive into the house change and head back out. I decided to walk First Beach. It had always calmed me. I wandered aimless for a long time, my thoughts tumbling and weaving like the waves I walked parallel to. Would I ever imprint? There were no 'wolf-girl' stories for me to find out. I sighed heavily and again began to pace. I was treading a rut in the sand but I paid no attention. The moon was rising and I stopped pacing to gaze up at it.

I could feel the tears on my face and I wiped angrily at them. It went beyond what the leech had said earlier, the old fears and hurts were coming to get me as they always did at night.

I knew I had to be on patrol tonight but I still sat on a piece of driftwood gazing out on the black sea.

"Leah?" I looked up, and my heart squeezed. Sam Uley the man I thought I was going to spend the rest of life with was walking up the beach towards me.

I turned away; he was the last person I wanted to see. "Jake said you were upset" his voice was full of concern, I winced.

"Jake needs to keep his nose out, I don't care if he is my Alpha" I said sniffing petulantly. Then I looked up at Sam, we shared a half smile. He sat beside me looking out at the water as I had done.

I'd come to terms years ago that he and Emily were one complete unit. I had. But when you'd been dreaming of a future since you were young it was still hard to see it die. I was still mourning that loss, not so much the players in the story but the story itself.

"Sam?" I asked the place was so quiet my voice carried, even though I'd spoken softly.

"Yes Lee-Lee?"

"Do…do you think there's someone out there for me? I mean _just_ for me?" he sat silent for a long time. I wondered if he hadn't heard me, or that he had and was ignoring me. I shifted uncomfortably beside him.

"I hope so Leah." He said finally "you deserve someone, someone who'll look after you, and give you all those things I promised and could never do for you." The pain stabbed me again but I kept it at bay. That would be wonderful, but I was such an entity who knew what as awaiting me? Hell 'imprinting' was all about continuing the bloodline; I physically couldn't do that anymore…so…what was my life to be?

"Thanks Sam" I said, though my questions, both vocal and mental, had been far from answered. I took his hand in mine and squeezed, he returned the pressure.

We sat together like that for a long time, silently in thought, but as it started to get late I knew Jake would need me on patrol. I said goodbye to Sam, then I phased and took point.

_Hey Leah, you okay? _My brother Seth was heading towards Charlie's place.

"Sure," I thought, would be convincingly. I ran towards the Cullen's making a detour via the river. I could hear everyone still enjoying the party. I then made my rounds; I'd head back to La Push later in morning.

**A/N: Hi,**

**Okay this is my first attempt at a fanfic with chapters, I've no idea where its going at this point but I've written one other chapter which I'll upload asap.**

**Let me know your opinions, thoughts, feedback, etc...**

**thanx **

**Fx**


	2. Chapter 2:Rude Awakenings

**All Twilight related stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Rude Awakenings

I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on my door.

"What?" I yelled pulling my pillow over my head, the pounding continued, damned supernatural hearing.

I yanked the pillow off my head and kicked off my covers.

"All right! All right! I'm coming! No need to break the door down!" since buying my own place, I thought I'd have less hassle, it seemed there was no such luck.

The pounding lessened at my yelling but it was still consistent with the pounding in my head. Opening the door I narrowed my eyes and squinted at the offender.

"What do you want?" I said each word slowly and carefully.

"Leah, its urgent!" my eyes widened. Nessie was stood on my doorstep; her usually pristine appearance was disheveled to say the least. Her curls were entangled with what looked like leaves and twigs, her clothes were torn, and there was what looked like blood on her cheek, could half-vamps bleed?

"What happened?" I half yelled leaving the door open for her and rushing to my room to change into shorts and a vest top. Every possibility was racing through my head. Jake, the Vamp Royal Army, Jake, some other bloodsucking thing come to ruin us all, Seth…

"Ness?" I called coming back into the kitchen. She looked into my eyes and I knew… I knew whatever it was it was about to involve me…

As I stared at her panicked eyes, I began to shake, violently. The usual current of fire was rippling up and down my spine; it was getting harder and harder to control. I knew I had to get out of the house, not only to prevent myself hurting Nessie, but to also save my own kitchen; I'd need it once I got back home.

I unstuck my bare feet from the linoleum and walked towards her. Her brown eyes widened more, I stopped short. It must have looked like I was advancing on her. I tried to regulate my breathing and through my convulsions I manage to gasp out,

"Show me!" she nodded then turned, running headlong out the door and off the porch. I sped after her, though once I reached the trees I undressed quickly, attaching my clothes to a cord that I'd tied around my ankle (a trick I'd picked up from Jacob, it beat wearing foul smelling leech cast off's).

Once I'd phased I'd mentally started to yell out to my pack brothers, no one answered me. No one had phased yet… where were Quil, Embry, Jake or…Seth? I whined in fear, what if something had happened to them? I reached Nessie quickly, her eyes flashing too me then she sped up. I kept up easily, we never stopped nor did Ness speak to me.

I could see we were nearing a break in the trees; light was blazing through the gap causing Nessie's skin to glow faintly. I realized we were heading for the 'baseball clearing' as the leeches called it. Though I'd never seen a game played here. It was more a killing field, the newborns, the show down with the royal vamps and whatever was coming for us now…

We reached the field and I skidded to a stop, Ness had frozen a she'd emerged from the trees. My hackles were immediately raised, a low growl escaped from low in my chest. I was dimly aware of Nessie beside me bent low in a crouch, her teeth bared. I pawed at the earth, making small trenches in my rage. I searched my mind for a least one other voice, but there was no one else. Of all the pack members she could have roused up why me? Was Jake out of action, as his 'Beta' was I the next in line to protect my people? I bit back another whine at that thought.

"What do you want here?" Nessie's said through her teeth, her voice was clear though, clear enough to reach whatever stood in the shadows opposite us.

Nothing answered but out of the shadows came one paw, then another. I moved forward a growl building in my chest, the creature didn't waver.

"What do you want here?" Nessie said again, I couldn't take it anymore; I crouched and then pounced…

_LEAH!_ The double timbre of an Alpha's coupled with a voice I knew only too well caused me to stop, mid flight. I crashed to the ground, a whine escaping as I heard something snap.

_Are you okay Leah?_ A voice in my head called. My body convulsed and before I could stop it I returned to my human form…that had never happened before. I curled into a ball, naked and yelling blue murder, confused, angry but most of all in pain. My fall from grace had broken something, and I realized too late, I was in the firing line if the creature in the shadows wanted to attack….

I heard a growl from behind me and someone hurled themselves over top of my still shaking body. Through my squinted eyes I could see a tan furry underbelly. I snapped them shut again. I sucked in a breath as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Leah!" Nessie sounded frantic "Leah it'll be okay." As well as her words I heard the sound of fighting animals, I curled yet closer into myself. It suddenly grew very quiet; through the pain I opened my eyes.

"Leah, speak to me!" Jake's voice sounded strained "Leah!" I winced.

"Hey, stop yelling will ya?" I cried to my knees, there was no way I was uncurling, I'd bet Jake and Nessie weren't the only one's around.

"Leah it's all over now" a soothing voice said a voice I only vaguely recognized. My hair was being pulled gently away from my face, it was a tender action, and one I wasn't used to.

"What was it?" I asked, I still hadn't opened my eyes, there was a loaded silence, and then Jake spoke.

"We should get you to Dr Fang, he'll help with the pain" I curled into myself further still.

"NO WAY!" I yelled "Go get my mom!" she was nurse and could easily strap me up until I healed; the pain seemed to be leaving me anyway.

"Wait! Before you move her…" Nessie said as I felt something being wrapped around me. Then I was hoisted into someone's arms

"Jake don't!" I fought weakly; the pain had increased slightly with being moved.

"Shut up Beta" he said laughing and then he took off…

A/N: Hi,

OK second chapter up! 3rd chapter title is 'Dr Fang' I'm still thinking about what's going to happen next and I have yet to figure out what's in the woods LOL.

Again any feedback, constructive criticism etc would be greatly appreciated.

Fx


	3. Chapter 3: Dr Fang

_All Twilight related greatness belongs to Stephenie Mayer!_

**Chapter 3: Dr Fang**

I winced and hissed loudly as hands touched me, hands cold enough to belong to a corpse. I hissed again as the smell hit me. Dr Fang had arrived it seemed.

"Leah?" his voice said,close to my ear "Jake called me, he told me what happened, could you turn onto your back please?" I sighed but did as he said. There was no use in fighting. Opening my eyes I peered into his yellow ones, I fought the fire that threatened to slip up and down my back.

"What's up with her doc?" Jake asked, I turned my head to find him stood there. He'd left the room once he's lay me here on my bed, letting Nessie help me get dressed.

"She's broken at least three ribs" he said,his hands running gently up and down my ribcage. "I think there's some bruising elsewhere. I think it's safe to say you'll be needing bed rest Leah as well as not phasing for a least a week."

"A week?" I cried. "That's not possible" I said shaking my head and trying to sit up. Dr Fang gently pushed me back down again.

"It is possible and you will do it" Jake said, his arms crossed over his chest, great he was in 'Alpha' mode.

"Your wish is my command master." I muttered as the Doc. Jabbed me with a needle. The pain eased a little and I felt myself become drowsy.

"Hey Jake?" I slurred.

"Yeah?"  
"What was that thing, you know in the woods?" But before I could her the answer I'd fallen into a deep sleep.

When I awoke again the sun was streaming in through the half opened curtains. My house was also full. I could hear people in the other room talking over each other.

"How's about some quiet out there!" I yelled, and I heard a chair scrape across the hardwood floor.

"Hey Leah, how are you feeling?" Emily's head popped around the doorway. When I looked at my cousin I always had a bitter-sweet feeling. On one hand we were like sisters, closer than that even, and I cared for her deeply. But on the other, she'd taken away my future, inadvertently of course but she'd done it all the same. I don't think those wounds would never heal.

"I feel a little better, what's with the noise?" I asked. She came further into the room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Jake and Sam set up this place as base camp, at least until you can phase again. They both agreed that you'd hate being kept out of the loop. The two of us shared a knowing smile.

"Sure" I concurred.

"Hey Em, have those guys told you what made me phase like that? I barely remember what happened after I jumped."

"Mind if I interrupt?" Nessie's head poked around the door at that moment, and I sighed.

"Come on in." I said wincing as I tried to sit up.

"I just came by to apologise Leah."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Calling you out, I couldn't find the others and when that...thing... well anyway I feel really bad that you're hurt." she looked distraught.

"Hey don't be upset," I reassured her. "Your Gramps fixed me up and in a couple of weeks I'll be right as rain again."

"Let me go and get you something to eat Ness" Emily said leaving us to it.

"Maybe you can help me" I said watching Nessie for her reaction.

"Anything" Nessie said putting her hand on my arm. I saw the lighter and darker colours there, side by side.

"I've been trying to get out of everyone what was in those damned woods. I mean one minute I was phasing, the next I'd hit the floor. I've never phased back without meaning to..." I trailed off. I noticed Ness looked uncomfortable and her gaze didn't reach my eyes.

"I don't know much, I just felt threatened, I knew it was a pack thing...maybe you should ask Jake or Sam."

"Yeah.." I said frustrated "maybe.."

Having both packs using my house meant the place was teaming. If I'd wanted sleep I don't think I'd have been able to. I had people traipsing in and out of my room all day keeping me updated.

With the Cullen's back (the Vamps had decided to stay on Nessie insistence that I'd be well before they left) that could mean more of their friends might turn up. Friends who weren't so human -loving. The boys all were on guard, taking night duty around Charlie's place and keeping an eye out on the res. Though all their discussions and tactic building made me feel totally out of the loop and useless. Yet another thing to feel bitter about.

Jake tried to involve me of course, but I was out of action, what could I do? Quil had become the 'Beta' in my absence and didn't mind telling people about it, and rubbing my nose in it. I just couldn't wait to challenge him once I could phase again, I could whoop his butt any day...

Yet another visit from Dr Fang brought with it another visitor. I was sat up in bed when silently Bella entered through the open door.

"Leah?" I looked up from a magazine Emily had left on my night stand that morning.

"Why are you here?" I asked not hiding my bluntness. I could feel my nose stinging from the stench and she was barely over the threshold. I took deep breaths through my teeth, old hates and what she was, could cause me to phase when I 'was allowed' to.

"I came with Carlisle, I wanted to see how you were" I squinted at her, she didn't care about me...what was her motive?

"Leah, how have you been?" Before I could ask her Carlisle walked through the door and set his bag by my bed.

"I'll be better once I'm out of this bed and on four legs Doc." I said not taking my eyes off Bella.

"Lets take a look at you, and I'll see if that's a possibility"

"I'll give you some privacy" I watched as Bella leave the room and snap the door shut.

"Doc.." I began as he cleared away his things. I'd been declared fit, though I was told to hold off a few more days before I phased.

"Yes Leah?" he asked his yellow eyes kind.

"Has anyone told you what was in those woods? I mean I've been asking people for the past week but they just change the subject. I want to know the reason I got hurt."

"I think Jake or one of the others would be best to tell you Leah" he said his voice soft. I clenched my teeth, trying to to get angry. Out of all the Vamps he seemed okay.

"But you know...don't you?" he confirmed my suspicions by nodding.

"Thanks" I said as he left.

"Sorry Leah, I really am" with that he left. I frowned, what did that mean? Shaking my head I got out of bed. Stretching from being there so long I gazed around the room. I better get tidy before I did anything else. Once that was done I dressed and then threw open the door.

"Okay, which one of you hairy fairy's is going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

_A/N Soooo sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I've been working on my own fiction and lost track of time. I hope this meets some expectations :D Any feedback, good or bad is welcome. Will update ASAP. Fx_


End file.
